


Charmian and Iras

by MarWrites



Category: Antony and Cleopatra - Shakespeare
Genre: Character Study, Diary/Journal, F/F, I'll post jucy-er stuff later, MLA format, Oxford Comma, Shakespeare, This looks better in Times New Roman, Written for a Class, Written in Shakespearean style, hopefully, yeeeet, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarWrites/pseuds/MarWrites
Summary: Where Charmian is soft curves and smooth bends, I am sharp edges and splinters. As she soothes the lady, and I spur her. She is of a soft, sarcastic humor, and I am dirty and dark jests. We would compliment each other, if only we were not divided by she who demands all attention and all love; to leave Cleopatra would be to betray the court. Until a miracle happens, I steal glances and conversations and pray to the gods I may spend my next life with her. If only were would be in love together, and not apart.





	Charmian and Iras

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a class on Shakespeare's Greek and Roman works. For context, Charmian and Iras are handmaids to Cleopatra, written in the gossipy chamber-lady archetype. Our assignment was to write three diary entries in one or more character's points of view. Should I edit out the MLA citations? Probably. Will I? NAH.

From the Diary of Charmian

Today, a soothsayer came to entertain us. He said to me, “if every of your wishes had a womb, and fertile every wish, a million”. I had to laugh; what care have I for the productivity of the womb? Still, my greatest wish shall never come true, so I dismiss him as a common entertainer.

Iras seemed to be in similar opinion to myself. The soothsayer said our fortunes are alike, to which, of course, she said “Am I not to have a fortune better than she?”. We banter, and I adore it as much as I despise it. 

As I write, Iras speaks to my lady Cleopatra in front of the fire. The night is cold, but I shy away from warm flames to keep these words in absolute shadow. It is to my own fault that I keep the lady in contempt, for she puts a divide between Iras and I: who bears greater affection from her, who is more trusted, who shall be granted greatest respect as her maid. One mistake on our parts in the eyes of our lady could lead social condemnation, being cast out of the castle, or being executed. Iras and I must constantly fight to keep our positions. We fight to fill the wiles the lady, to gain respect in the court the court, and to outdo each other, for being together, even in enmity, is better than being apart. 

The lady demands that she be the greatest subject of our love, and to meet that demand I must lie. I have known Iras far longer and loved her far deeper than I could ever love Cleopatra. My tongue oft betrays me, a snake: it will bite out sarcasm and bitterness to my lady, and I must play everything in humor. Perhaps in a different life, if she and I were equals, we would be friends, sharing in humors and jests. In that life, Cleopatra would respect the love between Iras and I, and I could let it grow without regret. In another life, I could say it with voice instead of pen: I love you, Iras, more than life. 

Shakespeare, William. “Antony and Cleopatra.”  _ Antony and Cleopatra,  _ edited by A.R. Braunmuller, Penguin Books, 2000, 1.2.1-86.

 

From the Diary of Iras

These days I feel as though I am a young maid picking at flower petals: she loves me, she loves me not. We fight, we are friends. We have a future, we have only death. The petals of fate change constantly, and I must change my actions and emotions to match them. 

I am jealous of Charmian, and I am sure she is of me. When the lady favors her, a beast within me unfurls, and I take this frustration out on she who is dearest to me. In one part, I am callous to Charmian to keep myself in good light with the lady Cleopatra, a desperate attempt to keep my status and comfortable position. In another part, my bitterness comes from feelings I must deny. I cannot like Charmian, so I try to dislike her to the point where spite blocks out all affection. I feel betrayed by my own mind, sometimes, when she invades my thoughts.

Charmian styled her hair today to be half tightly bound, and half loose and flowing. It is silly, to compare the a hairstyle to a relationship, but mine mind seems I grab onto anything that gives me an excuse to think of her. In half, we are stiff. In the presence of the lady, we dare not even look at each other, for our attention must be on her always, lest she is frustrated. In half, we are loose, savoring soft speech as our souls solder for a second before we are cut off to contemplate only the crazed convictions of Cleopatra. 

Where Charmian is soft curves and smooth bends, I am sharp edges and splinters. As she soothes the lady, and I spur her. She is of a soft, sarcastic humor, and I am dirty and dark jests. We would compliment each other, if only we were not divided by she who demands all attention and all love; to leave Cleopatra would be to betray the court. Until a miracle happens, I steal glances and conversations and pray to the gods I may spend my next life with her. If only were would be in love together, and not apart.

Shakespeare, William. “Antony and Cleopatra.”  _ Antony and Cleopatra,  _ edited by A.R. Braunmuller, Penguin Books, 2000, 1.2.1-86.

 

From the Diary of Alexas

My life runs by strict social hierarchy. At the top, of course, Queen Cleopatra takes the throne above all others. When she calls, I come. When she is finds her environment dull, I entertain her. She gives me my livelihood and all material comforts, and I pretend we remain in true friendship. 

I sit below Cleopatra with two others, Charmian and Iras. How tragic they are; forced to separate in a desperate fight to remain together. It is relieving, knowing others understand the pain of a life predetermined to service. The humor between we three is that which keeps me from breaking, from stepping over the line to the lady. We speak soft humors, and those keep me in good humor. 

Cleopatra may see them only as she wishes them to be, but I truly know Charmian and Iras. I see their longing when they think no one is looking, and it breaks my heart, for it reminds me of myself. I loved someone once, someone who served in Cleopatra’s court. We were friends, and I  _ know  _ we could have been more. They knew it too. Their power and passion took them to ask the lady for their own leave from court. They were executed. I would have followed them, were it not for Charmian and Iras. It pains me to see them, but I feel I must stay, if just to protect them. 

Once, when I Charmian was upset and Iras comforted her, I distracted the lady Cleopatra to grant them privacy for a moment. When Iras’ diary slid out of its hiding place, I moved it back. Iras and Charmian are my family now. Should they leave, should they die, I will follow them. 

Shakespeare, William. “Antony and Cleopatra.”  _ Antony and Cleopatra,  _ edited by A.R. Braunmuller, Penguin Books, 2000, 1.2.1-86.


End file.
